Soñar a amar
by love stories on my mind
Summary: Cuando Anzu tiene una ultima oportunidad para ver a su amado faraón en un sueño ¿Que le diría ella? ¿Que le diría el? One-Shot


**Hola mis amores, este es mi primer one-shot que tengo el honor de decir que es dedicado al Team Atem! Espero que les guste, trate de hacerlo lo más bonito posible así que disfrútenlo c:**

Ha pasado exactamente un año de que el Faraón Atem se fuera y pudiera descansar en paz. EL tiempo hizo lo suyo y cambio muchas cosas. Una joven de ojos azules llamada Anzu Masaki se encontraba caminando con la cabeza abajo, había sido despedida de su trabajo ya que recortaron personal, se sentía inútil ya que ella pensaba que por no dar lo mejor de si decidieron despedirla a ella que alguna otra empleada. Se detuvo exactamente en el muelle de domino donde alguna vez estuvo con cierta persona a quien le tenia mucho cariño.

-"Es gracioso, te fuiste de esta época y cinco minutos después de cruzaste esa puerta descubrí que estaba enamorada de ti"- pensó con tristeza.

El cielo en esos momentos se encontraba muy nublado, el entorno era frio y solo, no había sol ni personas alrededor solo estaba ella ahí. Anzu no perdió más tiempo y decidió seguir caminando hasta llegar a casa. Sus padres como de costumbre no se encontraban, habían salido de viaje el día anterior y volverían dentro de cuatro días. Ella no quiso pensar en sus padres ni en su despido, ella quería dedicarle el resto de las horas del día a su amado faraón. Se acostó en su cama y miro el techo y comenzó a hablar sola como si el estuviese ahí con ella.

-Sabes, ya paso un año y aun nos haces falta- puso su brazo arriba de su cabeza –en especial a mi, fui una cobarde en no haberte dicho lo que sentía, pensé que solo te tenia un cariño especial pero en cuanto te fuiste solo lo supe- tomo su almohada y acomodo su cabeza en ella –supe que estaba enamorada de ti y que jamás volverías, tan solo quisiera verte un día mas, Atem- Después de pronunciar su nombre ella se quedo dormida.

_**Dentro del sueño de Anzu**_

_Anzu se encontraba acostada en su cama, en cuanto se levanto pudo ver que Atem se encontraba dormido en la misma. Anzu salto de la sorpresa, esto no podía ser posible, él se había ido para nunca volver. Ella acerco su mano para tocarlo pero el abrió sus ojos y la miro con ternura._

_-No te preocupes Anzu, esto es solo un sueño- le dijo levantándose de la cama._

_-Atem…- no sabia que contestarle._

_-Ven Anzu, vayamos a dar un paseo- le dijo tomándole la mano._

_Ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida, ella no sabia a donde se la llevaría pero de dejo llevar por el._

_-Atem- el faraón solo la volteo a ver –si este es un sueño no temo en decirte un secreto que no te puedo ocultar- le dijo mientras soltaba su mano._

_-Espera Anzu, no me lo digas aun- le tomo sus manos –déjame hablar a mi primero mientras seguimos caminando- le pidió mientras la otra acepto._

_Ambos siguieron caminando tomados de la mano._

_-En tus ojos veo dolor, ya no son del tono azul que me hacia sentir tranquilo- apretó mas fuerte su mano –la vida es dura, cuando nuestros seres queridos se van una parte de nosotros se van con ellos pero los pequeños huecos que dejan se pueden remplazar- la miro mientras esta sentía que se sonrojaba –Anzu, los recuerdos solo serán recuerdos, yo solamente soy un recuerdo del pasado puedes seguir sin mi pero ten en cuenta que siempre mi recuerdo te va a apoyar en cada paso que des-se detuvo un segundo._

_Anzu pudo ver que el cielo seguía nublado pero el ambiente era más frio como lo recordaba. Las ramas de los pocos arboles que se encontraban por ahí se movían sin cesar, las hojas que caían eran llevadas por el viento, el mismo hacia que el cabello de la castaña le estorbara._

_-Atem, tu no solo serás un dulce recuerdo para mi- dijo mientras ahora era ella quien lo guiaba –tu te convertiste en un sentimiento, una lagrima, una risa, en una cosa natural que no se puede evitar, te prometo que seguiré adelante pero nunca te olvidare- Anzu miro en donde se encontraban, estaban justamente donde empezó la atracción por el, los sonrojos y las vergüenzas al verlo, se encontraban en el muelle._

_-Anzu- fue todo lo que le dijo mientras la abrazaba, ella solo le correspondió el abrazo._

_-Atem, es hora que te revele mi secreto- le dijo mientras se separaba de el –cuando cruzaste la puerta para descansar en paz, tarde un poco en comprender que perdía al que tal vez seria mi primer amor, si Atem, estaba enamorada de ti cuando te fuiste y me dejaste sola- lo volvió a abrazar pero este no la abrazo –fui una cobarde en no habértelo dicho, sé que no te hubieras quedado en esta época por mis sentimientos pero solo quiero que sepas el gran cariño que te tuve y que te sigo teniendo- el frio silencio congelo todo, las ramas de los arboles no se movían, las hojas se quedaron flotando y las olas se quedaron congeladas. Parecía que todo se quedo en pausa por unos momentos._

_Anzu solo permaneció abrazada de el durante unos minutos mientras todo seguía en pausa, Atem rompió en llanto y la abrazo muy fuerte. Todo volvió a la normalidad, todo ahora tenia color, el cielo ya no era gris ahora era naranja ya que se encontraban en ese recuerdo donde surgieron los sentimientos de Anzu por el._

_-Anzu, perdóname- comenzó a hablar mientras lloraba –tienes unos bellos sentimientos por mi pero yo no estoy contigo para correspondértelos- lloro mas fuerte -Anzu fuiste la única mujer que me hacia sentir vivo, fui un tonto en no aceptarlo- Anzu lo abrazo mas fuerte._

_-Atem eso no importa ya, siempre serás el único aunque este con alguien más- le dijo secándole sus lágrimas –deja de llorar como la antigua Anzu ya que parece que yo soy el antiguo Atem o mejor dicho Yami- dijo sonriendo._

_-Ya es hora de que me vaya, recuerda que siempre te querré Anzu a pesar de los miles de años que nos separan- le dijo levantándole la barbilla –podría morir y esperarte por mil años, quisiera vivir contigo en otra vida si es necesario, adiós Anzu- le dijo para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios._

_**Fin del sueño**_

Anzu despertó con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, se pudo fijar que durmió todo lo que quedaba del día anterior, ahora el día era soleado y bonito. Se dio un baño y se puso un vestido ligero, ella sabia que tenia que ir a hacer algo antes de seguir con su vida. Anzu salió de casa y tomo un autobús que la dejo a unos cuantos pasos de una playa de la cual ella se sentó sobre la arena.

-"Tal vez ya no estas aquí pero tu espíritu siempre me cuidara y esperare pacientemente el día en que nos volvamos a ver para amarte así y si es necesario, podríamos vivir otra vida para recuperar el tiempo perdido" pensó con una sonrisa en el rosto mientras dibujaba en la arena. LA castaña se quedo viendo el mar por unos minutos, se levanto y comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

-Bueno, mi tiempo aquí termino y es hora de seguir adelante con mi vida como tu querías- volvió a sonreír mientras miraba el mar después miro hacia el suelo –si mi sueño hubiera sido real, estoy seguirá que cuando estuviéramos aquí tu hubieras dibujado esto, espero que dure un buen tiempo aquí y así mostrando que mi amor por ti, tal vez se borre pero siempre estarán las marcas de que existió- dijo mientras camino para regresar a casa.

La playa estaba de nuevo sola y solo quedaron las huellas de Anzu en la arena junto con un dibujo de un corazón que tenia adentro "AtemxAnzu".

**Les gusto? Trate de hacerlo muy bonito, espero que ustedes Team Atem les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews sobre que pensaron sobre mi primer one-shot dedicados con ustedes con amor c: recuerden que al amor a veces duele pero a la vez nos hace nacer de nuevo, el amor no solo significa que es cuando un hombre ama a una mujer y viceversa, cuando un hombre ama a otro hombre o una mujer ama a otra mujer si no también cuando amas a tu familia y por ultimo a ti mismo. **

**-Los ama, Luna-**


End file.
